THE BEAST UNLEASHED
by Forever yours AkuRoku
Summary: A while after Sora and Riku returned to their Destiny Islands home when they defeated Xemnas. Unbidden feelings come to the surface, etc... Sora/Riku shounen-ai


Kingdom Hearts FanFiction

Yaoi: shounen-ai

Rated:T

**THE BEAST UNLEASHED**

It was just a normal day on the Destiny Islands, for when soon after Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas. The wind was fierce today causing sand to blow up into Sora's eyes, and Kairi started laughing at how Sora was struggling to wipe the sand away.

"Oww, quit laughing Kairi, its not helping non!!," yelled Sora. "Well don't blame me for the sand in your eyes, ha ha," Kairi slapped Sora on the back, and started to tease him some more. "Um, Sora you o.k.?," Riku walked over to Sora who was still wiping the sand from his eyes. "I'm….!," Sora stared in surprise when Riku wiped the sand from his eyes. Sora felt a little embarrassed as Riku gazed into his eyes. Kairi pretended that she didn't notice the look in Riku's eye as Sora stared in nervousness.

Later on that day…

Sora was out getting some Paopa fruit from the nearest Paopa tree. Kairi was having a conversation with Riku while Sora was not around at the time. "Riku? Theirs something that I need to talk to you about." Kairi had a concerned look on her face. "Is it about the way I act around Sora…?" Riku didn't look Kairi in the eyes. "Well sort of. Well for one thing, just in case you didn't know, I only like Sora as a friend. So I know you really care about Sora, so why do you hide it?" Kairi's question made Riku nervous. "Well, what if he does not feel the same way about me? I don't know how to tell him?" Riku looked down to the floor.

"You really care about Sora don't you Riku?", Kairi asked. "I…love him, more than anything. His sapphire eyes, his spiky hair, his gentle lips, every thing about him I love.", Riku started to blush at what he told Kairi. Kairi smiled at Riku. "Well, don't tell me all this, tell Sora. If you don't soon, it will be unbearable to keep in.", Kairi suddenly noticed Sora coming back to the lodge with three Paopa fruits. Riku had a nervous smile on his face as Sora gave him and Kairi a Paopa fruit.

The next day…

Early in the morning, Sora came running towards Riku's room in a sobbing heap. Sora may seem tough on the outside, but he was a softy on the inside. Sora banged on Riku's bedroom door hard, until Riku opened it and was surprised when Sora hugged him. Riku noticed that Sora was crying, and he reassured the smaller boy that it was alright. "Sora? What's wrong why are you crying? Did something happen?", Riku stroked Sora's spiky hair. "I-it was…a horrible nightmare..sniff!" Sora started to calm down. "The nightmare seemed too real as if it really happened!" Sora's hug tightened around Riku. "What was the nightmare about? Did someone die in the nightmare?" Riku asked while still stroking Sora's spiky hair. "The dream had me, you and Kairi, and I was trying to save you both from the darkness. I managed to save Kairi, but I didn't hurry in time to save you and you died in the nightmare! So when I woke up I was afraid that it was real, and so I rushed over to your room to make sure that is was not." Sora buried his face in Riku's chest.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream, I'm still here, and I will never leave you." Riku looked down at Sora who looked a little surprised. Then Sora smiled and hugged Riku tighter. Suddenly Riku had this overwhelming urge to kiss Sora, but his thoughts were interrupted when Sora started talking to him. "Riku, what's wrong, you look kind of strange?" Sora asked. "Um nothing, just thinking…" Riku was trying to shake the unbidden thoughts out of his mind. "About what?" Sora asked sounding interested. "Um..nothing really, just.." Riku's voice sounded a bit nervous, Sora could tell by the way he was acting. Riku does not know, but Sora already knew about Riku's feelings. "Hey Riku?" Sora loosened his grip around the older boy. "Y-yeah?" Riku noticed that Sora's face became red, then Sora stepped away from him. "When I ran over to your room, I didn't notice that you were topless when I hugged you." Sora had a silly grin on his face when he started looking at Riku from top to toe. "Well I'm gonna go back to my lodge room until 9:00 a.m. See you later Riku!" Sora rushed off before Riku could admit how he really feels, which made the silver-haired boy a little upset inside.

Later on that day, about noon…

"Its time for a game of Blitzball!! Come on Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, hurry up!!" Sora was already in his swimming trunks, ready for the Monday game. Kairi kept score, while the others played the game. Sora, Riku, and Selphie are Team Blade, and Tidus and Wakka are Team Tide. "Ready... Set... Blitzball!!" Kairi yelled for the game to start. Team Blade made the first hit over the net, and the ball hit the ground on the other side before Tidus nor Wakka could hit it back. "Score1 for Team Blade!" Wakka hit the ball over the net and Sora hit it back. Then Tidus shot the ball back over the net in which Selphie caught the ball before it hit the ground, which saved Team Blade from losing a point. Then Riku served the ball over the net and was lucky enough that Wakka was not paying attention. The ball then made its way to the other side and hit the ground. "Score 2 for Team Blade and Score1 for Team Tide!" After 15 minutes of playing Blitzball, the scores were 6 for Team Blade and 4 for Team Tide. But for some reason Sora could not seem to keep concentrated on the game, because his attention was focused on the sweat dripping down Riku's chest as he hit the ball over the net. "What's wrong Sora? Your not focused on the game!" Sora heard Selphie yelling from the other side of him, which caused him to come back to reality.

"Hit it Sora, the ball is coming your way!" Sora heard Riku yelling over at him, but then suddenly the ball hit Sora in the face. *POW* The ball hit him hard enough to knock him out cold. Sora finally woke up in a daze as he saw everyone including Riku hovering over him in concern. "What happened…?" Sora spoke in a whisper. "The ball hit you in the face and you were knocked out for about an hour." Kairi answered. Then Sora lifted his head up from the sand and sat straight up. "Yo Sora, you still have a red mark from where the ball hit you. That was some hit..ha ha hah!" Wakka and Tidus were laughing their heads off. "You sure your alright Sora?" Selphie had a worried look on her face. "I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sora gave a reassuring smile. "Well, we better be going home now. See you all soon!" Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus got on their raft and sailed away from the island. It's about 8:45 p.m. now, and Kairi went back to her lodge for a snack leaving Sora and Riku alone on the beach. "The red mark is starting to fade is see. I'm just glad the ball didn't hit your nose or anything serious. Heh heh." Riku chuckled to himself as he imagined if the ball had aimed lower than Sora's face. "Riku? Why won't you just confess?" Sora already knew about Riku's feelings. "What are you talking about Sora?" Riku looked at Sora shocked and confused. Then Sora gave a look, that's when Riku figured out that Sora already knew. "Did Kairi tell you, or was it easy to tell how I felt?" Riku looked down at the sand between him and Sora feeling nervous. "Well, as time went by I figured it out little by little. Why didn't you tell me Riku?" Riku couldn't find the words to say.

Then suddenly Riku's brain started forming words, which for some reason he started confessing automatically. "The reason why I didn't tell you was because I was afraid that you would think I was sick in the head." Sora's eyes widened in surprise as Riku said that. "Riku, why would I think that? Heh, maybe the darkness that's left in your heart is making you think that I would think that. I would never think of you differently, because I love you Riku." Riku froze in shock when Sora said that. Then Riku started to say something. "Sora, we've been friends for years, and I love you more than anything. Your sapphire eyes, your spiky hair, your gentle lips, every thing about you I love." Riku started to blush as he said that, but calmed down when he saw Sora smile lovingly.

Kairi was watching from a distance, careful enough where Sora and Riku couldn't see her. "I wonder if Riku confessed yet? Man, It's hard to tell from way over here! But, I must stay out of sight for a little bit." Back over towards the beach, Sora and Riku stared at each other for a couple of minutes, their eyes telling every thing they felt about each other without even saying a word. "Well…what are you waiting for?" Sora asked with a smile on his face. "Hmm? What do you mean? …Oh!" Riku leaned towards Sora and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and quick, Riku then leaned away quickly, but was stopped when Sora wrapped his slender arms around Riku's neck. "M..o..r..e.." Sora whispered up towards Riku's ear, then Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and captured Sora's lips in another kiss. After about a minute, Sora broke away from the kiss and started looking around the beach. "We should probably go somewhere more_ private_, because anyone could see us out here if we keep on kissing." Sora got up from the ground and whipped the sand off his swimming trunks. Riku got up off the ground also, he felt so happy that he was finally able to confess his love for Sora, and that Sora also loved him back. "Where do you think we should go to _Sora-kun._" Riku asked with curiosity in his eyes. "Hmm, well, just follow me okay!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand and Riku followed Sora.

Kairi still watched from a distance as she saw Sora leading Riku to Riku's small lodge near the beach. "He he he! Good thing that I had my Verizon cell phone with me. I sure got a perfect snap shot picture of those two kissing, I'm gonna add this to my favorites. Better make sure no one finds this picture if anyone is ever messing with my cell phone." Kairi disappeared back into her lodge.

A couple minutes later....

Now back to Sora and Riku, Sora is leading Riku to a lodge. "Hey Riku?" Sora looked over at Riku. "Yeah?" Riku looked back at Sora. "When we were still playing the Blitzball game, what caused me to not focus on the game was because I kept looking at the sweat that was dripping from your chest. I mean, you freakin looked sexy when I watched you run, dodge, or hit the blitzdall whenever it came your way. I don't mean just then, but you always look sexy, hot, cute, tough whenever I see you. Heh, even your long silver hair just makes you look even better." Sora smiled from ear to ear. Sora finally stopped at a bedroom door, which was Riku's room. "My room? I don't think that you've ever seen what my bedroom even looks like. Not that I don't want you too, but you'll be the first person to even see what my room looks like." Riku opened his bedroom door and they both went inside. "Wow! Your room is much more neater than mine, even your floor has no dirty clothes laying around! Hey, what's this, you even have your bed neatly made. Your such a neat freak, ha ha ha! Now what do we have here?" Sora walked over to a picture frame with only him in it, which was beside Riku's bedside table. "Um, that's just a picture of you, that I took a while back. While you were looking dreamily out at the ocean that day, so I just felt like taking that picture of you when you weren't looking." Riku let out a sigh and sat down on his bed, then Sora sat down beside him.

"Does the picture of me help you sleep at night?" Sora asked Riku with a soft tone. "Yeah, whenever I can't seem to fall asleep, I just look at your photo and it helps me fall asleep." Riku started stroking Sora's spiky hair, which Sora seemed to enjoy that feeling. "That feels so good...." Sora leaned his head up against Riku's chest and closed his eyes. "Don't tell me your sleepy already?" Riku let out a soft laugh, Sora looked up at Riku with a mischievous smile. "I'm not sleepy at all, what I'm not allowed to just shut my eyes and drown in comfort?" As Sora said that, Riku started to chuckle. "I was just kidding about you being sleepy." Riku kissed Sora's cheek, then, Sora's smile grew bigger. "Hey Riku, I know about your libido, Kairi told me." Now Riku's face became terrified. "Oh no!! She told you about it, and how to make me aroused!?" Sora nodded his head, and a curious look formed on Sora's face. "N-no Sora, don't do it! What if I hurt you?!" Sora ignored Riku's warning and reached behind Riku's left ear. "N-no Sora!! Don't lick behind my ear, I'll become wild!!" But too late, Sora licked the back of Riku's left ear. Riku could feel the libido coming on, and he was struggling to keep himself from going wild on Sora. Sora seemed to be waiting to see if he was right about the libido, then Sora noticed the intense hunger for love on Riku's face. Riku still tried to resist the urge and now his hands were starting to twitch for something to molest. "Are you okay Riku? Why are you shaking and twitching all over?" Now Sora was starting to think that he should have listened to Riku's warning. Sora got up off the bed and started to back away from Riku who was now feeling very horny. "I CAN'T RESIST IT ANYMORE!!!" Riku grabbed Sora and tossed him up onto the bed. Riku roughly kissed Sora's lips, and feeling his bottom at the same time. Then Sora gasped, in which Riku slipped his tongue in his mouth and Sora joined in the fun. Riku soon broke away from the kiss and made his way down to Sora's neck. Riku started licking and kissing Sora's neck, which Sora moaned in pleasure. Now Riku started getting rougher and started to leave bite marks on Sora's neck. "Mmmh, Sora...S..o..r..a..? Let's have some fun tonight, I'm gonna make you feel alive...!" When Riku said that, Sora started to get a little frightened.

Then suddenly Sora felt Riku start to pull off his swimming trunks, which he was still wearing from the Blitzball game. "No, Riku stop it! I'm not ready to go further!" Sora bucked his hips up trying to get Riku off of him, But, that just made Riku even more excited. "Riku, stop it! I'm serious!" Now Sora managed to push Riku off of him and he hit the floor. Sora pulled his swimming trunks back on and looked down at the floor where Riku was just laying there in a daze. "Y-you okay Riku? I should have listened to your warning about your libido..." Sora started to calm down, when he saw that Riku's expression was not as sex crazed as earlier. "It's not your fault, I just can't seem to control myself if anyone licks the back of my ear. Heh, but thanks to my head getting hit on the floor, I'm now back to normal." Riku smiled up at Sora who was still lying on the bed, Riku got up off the floor and sat back on the bed next to Sora. Sora yawned and leaned on one of Riku's big pillows and closed his eyes. "Well, now I see that you are sleepy." Riku noticed that Sora didn't answer, and noticed that Sora was already asleep. "Well that was fast, but I wonder why he's not still a little frightened from earlier?" Riku whispered so Sora wouldn't wake up, and he put the covers on Sora so he wouldn't get cold. Then Riku looked over at the clock and noticed that it was already 9:30 p.m. 'Sora always gets over things easily, and he always forgives. Well, I'm glad this little incident didn't cause him to be scared of me.' Riku thought to himself, then Riku climbed up under the covers beside Sora who was already sound asleep. 'Well today was literally an exciting yet crazy day,' Riku thought to himself gazing at his Sora lying right beside him. "Goodnight Sora, I love you." Riku whispered and went to sleep beside Sora.

Meanwhile, outside of Riku's lodge. Kairi happened to hear most of what was going on in Riku's room when she was listening in earlier. "Well my plan worked out better than I expected. When I first found out about Riku's libido about a week ago, by accident," Kairi was talking to Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie on her cell phone. "So I guess this mostly sums it up as: "Don't rub the lamp if you don't want the genie to come out?," Kairi was waiting for a response from Selphie on her cell phone. "_No, that sounds to cheesy. How about something to do with a beast?" _Selphie answered Kairi on the other end. "How about: "The Beast Unleashed?," Kairi waited for a response from either Tidus or Wakka. "_Wicked!!! Now that's what were talking about!" _Tidus liked the title of that. "_Bloody hell! Don't get a swelled head Tidus." _Wakka fussed at Tidus while he was still on the phone. "Well, I must be going now. So talk to you all tomorrow." Kairi ended the call and went back to her lodge to get ready for bed. "He he he! What a lovely evening, but what will happen tomorrow for Sora and Riku, only time will tell."

FIN!!!


End file.
